Soul Society
by Hollyshan61299
Summary: Allison Klandra, a typical senior high schooler, with exceptional intelligence herded by parents into AP classes is introduced into the world of Soul Society. In a American view point, Allison travels through Soul Society and fall in love with the Captain
1. Chapter 1

Note from the author

Dear readers,

This story was created by me, except for some ideas from the Anime, Bleach, and the characters are just about all created by _moi_. The setting; however, is borrowed from the anime. Please review and I'll keep on adding chapters. Thank you and please review!!

Soul Society Chapter one:

It was the last day of school when everything happened. I had turned seventeen, my mother was kidnapped and oh yeah, I, for the first time ever, confronted a death angel. It shouldn't have happened, but hey maybe it did, Fate has a cruel sense of humor.

I walked home slowly. The weight of my backpack was almost unbearable and I was suffocating from the heat of the setting California sun.

When people hear about Californian girl, they immediately think of blonde hair streaming down a gorgeous tanned girl in designer cloths and surrounded by boys fighting for her attention. There's one thing I can say to these people. Get a life. What you see in T.V. is never true and even if they are, it's not like anyone watches them anyways.

My backpack was filled with things that collected in my locker ever since the first day of school. There were couple articles of clothing, some pens and pencils and some papers that ended up in the bottom of my locker. I shifted the atrap so the strap wasn't cutting into my shoulder blade and immediately regretted it. My hair got aught in between the strap and my shoulder and pulled at my roots. The humid air was a blanket around me and the loud buzzing from the trees didn't help me improve my mood. I set my backpack down on the cracked pavement and straighten up, resting my legs and taking a breath at the same time.

I looked around. Even though the sun was setting, casting a red tint across the horizon, the day still felt young. It actually looked like Christmas, what with the green and the red clashing together, only it was so hot, so it was almost funny to imagine Christmas. Sweat droplets streamed down my face and rolled down my neck and down my back. I looked ahead at the road going up, the sidewalk looked like a tongue stick out at me and at the top of the hill, heat made my vision see unclear water. Tall trees and the green field stretched out for miles and I felt so insignificant in this painting of red and green. The heat was overwhelming and I swayed on my feet. I dragged my backpack under a tree and I leaned against the ancient trunk.

Looking down, I can see the water reflect from the wheat field. Two pairs of golden eyes stared back at me. The face was mine of course, but whenever I look into the mirror, I just couldn't help but be surprised that it was me. I had strawberry blond hair that fell below my shoulders. I had a thin frame and had no muscle what so ever. I threw a rock that I idly picked up, into my reflection and enjoyed watching it distort my reflection and disturbing the peace. That's what I want, I thought, I wanted to be something else than the me everyone expect to be. To them, I was painting without a flaw. Nice looking, very intelligent and funny when I chose to be. But that wasn't who I wanted to be.

Ever since I started school, my parents kept a strict tab on my grades and I was always on the top of the class. Now just finishing my junior year, I was waiting for college acceptance and I had already finished some AP classes at a local college. Amherst High School is an average looking school in northern California in Berignton, where I live. Local kids are mostly farmers, but a few like me are the children of lawyers, doctors and teachers. I sighed. It was getting late, and I knew I had to make the long walk to my empty house.

Being an only child of two professors, I was spoiled and yet overloaded with work. I always had to be #1 in everything. My house, an expensive Victorian styled 5 bedrooms house, was one of the best houses in Berignton. I could never connect to the local poor kids, or the rich snobbish ones at boarding schools. I was an outcast. That was for sure. Yeah everyone liked nice Amanda who was very smart and pretty, but none of those people knew who I really am.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Society 2:

Dear readers,

This is the second chapter of Soul Society. Please review (alert is fine too) so I know that I am liked by someone. Yes, I know I sound greedy but it's a writer's thing. Thank you and ENJOY!!

I walked up the stone path up onto the porch and hear the loud buzzing of the air conditioner turned on very high. Just as I expected, as I opened the front door, I was hit with a cold dusty smell. I literally felt the sweat freeze on my forehead. Without any sound, I walked up the spiraling staircase and into my room, overlooking the front of the house. I put down my backpack and sat down on the window seat. My room was decorated in pink. It's my favorite color, or should I say, I was told that it was my favorite color. At lease, my mother thought that I liked pink because I was a girl. Immediately, dread sank in my stomach as I thought about what Mother would say once she knew I had come home.

I waited quietly for the steps to be heard outside my room. I waited for my Mother to yell at me, glare at me until I felt utterly insignificant, until I can feel numb from hurt and anger. Oddly enough, ten minuets passed and I didn't hear anything. She was probably outside gardening or something. Or maybe at the other side of the house in the indoor pool or something. I took out my AP Biology homework, _name the relationship of a prey and its predator_, I chewed on my pencil almost unknowingly. I wrote down the answer in a neat script. I knew that if I didn't write it neatly, Father would make me write it over when he checks my homework every night. I looked at the door again, odd, I thought, Mother should be here by now. I sighed, anticipating the scolding I'll get soon.

My strawberry blond hair flew around my shoulders as a sudden breeze wisped past me. I took a sudden intake of breathe and held it as to prevent myself from screaming. Then I hear silence. It's one of those silence where it's so thick, you think you can almost hear it. Seriously, I couldn't hear the air conditioning, my body rhythm and I felt an involuntary shudder ripple past me. Suddenly, I felt something. Felt wasn't the right word to describe it, it was like playing a video game over and over again and on your last try, and you know where your enemy is. I felt it in the kitchen. A bitter taste exploded in my mouth and I knew something was wrong. I slowly put down my books and got up on my feet, debating whether or not call the cops or first go see what was wrong.

From downstairs, Mother's scream split the dense silence that seemed to condense in the air. I'm not sure if I heard anything at all. When you don't have another noise to compare it to, you don't really know whether it's loud or even if it's a sound. I put my hand on the doorknob, with the intention of turning it but fear formed a restraint on my body and I felt myself go numb all over. My stomach was doing the weird jumping thing as I finally got my hand to open the door. I started at the hall way I've seen for al my life. With so much fear, everything looked different. I walked slowly to the edge of the wide spiraling stairs and I hesitated and stared down. It was so clear, the evil leaking from the kitchen and the scream I thought I heard almost seemed impossible I the silence again.

I walked down the stairs slowly and I carefully landed on the first floor. I turned toward the direction of the kitchen and I can almost feel the energy giving of waves in there. One more steps, one more steps and I would reach the kitchen through the huge French door. I glimpse a black cloth like thing wail around as if it was dancing in the wind but that's all I see before my body freezes.

I tried moving my legs but neither worked. Smell of cherry blossom enveloped me and a huge gust of warm air surrounded me. It made me feel high almost. Feeling like I was floating and drugged fuzziness formed inside of me.

"Don't move." I thought heard a male whisper in my ear, but I can not comprehend because I was scared stiff. Distantly, I hear the clunk of hard metal against a ceramic or clay and then a tremendous release of energy wave. I tried focusing, but I was loosing concentration rapidly and it was all I could do to try to hang onto my slippinf consciousness.

Instead of trying to see what's going on, from the black wailing cloth I hear an inhumane scream. Scream of anguish, of anger and of damnation. A sound that not only will stick with me forever, but that will haunt me for as long as live. The evil charisma that I felt came rushing past me. It looked like black fire that enveloped me.

I thought I heard, "Damn" before the cherry blossom smell escaped me. I was wrapped in the evil now, and I felt its energy seeping inside me. The last thing I remember was a white mask of a human face shatter as it fell from the black fire and something hard forming around my face. Then I blacked out. But not before I heard the evil laughter and the scream of alarm of a human male voice. My last view that I remember was the cracking white mask and the blood red splatter from behind me that stained the cherry wood floor of my kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Society 3:

I woke up feeling something cold on my back and unease bubbling like acid within me. I heard dull buzzing sound really loudly beating next to my ears and it took a minuet for me to realize that it was the air conditioner. I had my head in between my knees when I knew something was behind me. After all I've been through, I wasn't scared. I was more anxious that I've gone crazy from the heat and was being delusional.

I didn't bother turning my head. I was content on whatever it was do just whatever it wanted it to do. I had my head down, but as the presence didn't go away, I stopped blaming my imagination and turned my head.

I was glad that it had no alien body part, but I was less grateful for the frilly dress or the Victorian hair style that was piled upon the young girl's head. Her eyes were almost hollow looking and she had a small figure. I decided that she couldn't have been older than 10. As I stared at her with wonder and a hint of frustration, I could've sworn that surprise flitted across her expression as she looked critically back at me.

"So," I said my voice dry with dehydration and frustration, "what bring you here on this fine day?" I knew I should've been serious, but my heart felt considerately lighter as a smile formed on the girl's complexion. She almost seemed harmless now; she didn't look like one of that inhumanly beautiful devil's child in horror movies. She seemed to me like an aged china doll that's been misplaced.

"I'm ready" she said. I felt my jaw somewhat drop. It wasn't what she said; heck I don't think what she said even got to my delayed brain yet. It was the way her voice seemed to sound inside my head. Her voice sounded almost exactly like the horror movie sound effect kind of thing. When her message finally reached me and I somewhat comprehended it, I was confused again. What was she ready for?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not knowing how stupid I must sound to this girl. She looked at me almost disappointedly. "You don't know?" she definitely sounded surprised now. "Know what?" I asked her, not really wanting to know that answer and get pulled deeper in the depth of my imagination. She looked at me for a moment before she answered, "How to get to Soul Society." I blinked. Again and again. Soul Society? Now I was really confused. There was no way that my brain can come up with something this bizarre.

"Ummm, come again?"

"Soul Society? I'm ready to go there!!" she started sounding desperate and I was sure I heard the whine in her voice somewhere.

"Right." I closed my eyes, willing her to disappear. No such luck, she was still there, looking at me disgustedly.

"Fine, I'll go find someone else." I raised my eyebrows, wondering who this someone else could be. She grabbed her heavy looking dress and was about to walk away when her steps froze and she looked above my head, pointedly at something.

I didn't have to turn my head to know that something unwelcome had arrived. The evil I smelled before was there. The air had grown heavy and I saw the color drain from the girl's face.

"No," she strangled, "Please," the pleading shining in her eyes were evident as she clung on my arm. Her hands were so cold. "Save me." I turned my head and felt my eyes widen and a scream tried to break loose from my throat. The creature had no body. It wore a white mask where its head was supposed to be and under its head was a mass of black fire that danced on its own as if the room had invisible wind. The creature's eyes were slated with red and its mouth was a slit that reached from one of its ear to the other. Its long oval face was like the scream mask people wore on Halloween but never before had I felt the evil so strong. It was the same scent as the evil that I smelt before I passed out, but now, it smelled almost bitter sweet. I felt a shudder rip throughout my body.

The creature just floated at the corner of the kitchen. Not moving at all just staring at us. We stared back. I shifted my position so I was between the creature and the girl, now obviously shaking from fear, though what couldn't be worse than death I didn't know. Either way, I was ready to stand before her fight for her. As if it understood what I was about o do, it spoke. Its voice was like a fingernail scratching backboard. It was a sound that forced shudder throughout my body again.

"How can you think that you can defeat me?" it asked. I was somewhat surprised at the way it spoke in English. Talk about a universal language. I didn't bother answering it. I stared back defiantly.

He tilted its long neck to me, I felt uncomfortable at the sudden closeness. His body never moved, but I felt everything around us go black. I looked back. I couldn't see the girl but I felt her death grip on my arm. I couldn't see anything that resembled it was my kitchen and I felt like I was floating. Suddenly, my body couldn't move and I was being forced from air all around me. I wild chuckle shot past me and I felt the girl's frip looses around my arm.

I willed my body to move. I had never wanted anything more. I forced it to move, but it just didn't. Finally, the grip on my arm loosened and fell off. Just as suddenly, I felt everything around me return to normal. The kitchen was back and I could move again. Desperately, I looked behind me to see the girl's eyes staring hollowly back at me. Her face was expressionless. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Her body cracked like it was made of ceramic. As her body made contact with the wood floor of my kitchen, a ear crashing sound rippled past me and her body shattered. Bits of pieces looked like shinning dust as they all lost their sparkle and disappeared one by one.

I stared in disbelief for a minuet. Then anger replaced the empty feeling I had. Somehow, I had the sudden vision of my mother in the place of the girl. Was that what happened? Anger surged through me and I felt my vision go clearer. I heard many acute sounds, my own breath sounded loud to my ears. Then I felt the cold, hard mask forming around my face as my feet lost contact with the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Society 4:

I could have sworn my eye sight was bleeding because it was like looking at the world through a red glass. Everything became so acute and my senses were multiple times sensitive. I knew I lost gravity because I didn't feel anything solid on any parts of my body. I never knew that all through my life, there was always something solid pushing against me. Now that it was gone, I felt feeble in the air surrounding me.

Just as the feelings came, it was gone. I felt air literally sucked out of me as my feet made contact with the ground, and unsteadily, my knees hit the hard wood floor. The cold marble on my face cracked and shattered without a sound and normal gravity settled again.

The creature just chuckled wildly, it's gleaming red eyes still glued onto me. In an effort to get up, fear crept into me as I realized that I couldn't move. Images of the girl flashed before my closed eyes and somewhere deep inside of me, hopelessness tugged at me to give up. As I struggled to do something, anything, I felt something brush on shoulders. I closed my eyes harder, hoping against hope that I wasn't going to disappear.

An ungodly scream made me my skin crawl and I looked up to see what made the creature scream in outrage. I couldn't turn my head to see who, or what, was there, but a sense that didn't leave me with the other sensitiveness, told me that a new presence, a strong one at that, was in the room with me.

A metal on metal scraping sound made me hope it was human. A sudden gust of wind blew from the intruder's direction caught me off guard and from the scream, I thought the same went for the creature. I didn't see clearly, but I thought I saw a somewhat humane form fly up to meet the creature and then slashing it and then jumping back down behind me again. The speed was too fast for my eyes but I was sure I saw some form or a shadow move in front of me.

I thought everything froze for a split second. Nothing was moving. Silence, and then the last scream of rage from the creature as its white mask cracked and shattered surged through the air. I watched I horror as a human face revealed itself behind the disappearing mask. His eyes were hollow, but the way it contorted in pain made it look like it was gleaming. Suddenly, his whole body, including its black fire disappeared. As his scream echoed around me, I felt relieved, despite the intruder whose presence I could still felt behind me.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, I felt my muscles loosen and my body come back to life. I snapped my head back, just to see my peaceful kitchen. As I was about he snap back, a whisper said next to my ear, "too slow,"

I knew before I looked that I won't see who was there because I felt his presence slipping toward another direction. I was right. As I pretended to look at the opposite direction, at the last minuets, I snapped and started at where my senses told me to look. Bingo.

I stared at a girl about my age wearing black cloak like dress with wide sleeves. Around her middle was strapped a kilt and the hint of a sword poking out of her dress. Her raven hair wasn't short, but it didn't look long because it had spikes all around her head, and her huge dark eyes stared at me almost in surprise. Her body was still crouched low and looked about to move to my right. A smile played at her lips and she straightened up, looking at me up and down as she circled around me.

"What do we have here?" she asked, speaking to herself,

"When I got here, I was sure it was just two Hollows fighting over a meal. Then you turn into the prey again." She stopped moving.

"Why is your spirit particle so strange? I almost thought you were the late Captain of 3d squad. What are you?"

My mind didn't go blank. IT was filled with unanswered questions that threatened to make me loose my cool.

"You tell me." I said, sounding angrier than I meant to. "You come in MY house killing some creature and ten tell ME that I'm strange?"

She looked like she was taken back. "Wait, is this the first time you're….um…seeing things?" she sounded surprised.

"YES!!" I practically yelled.

"Oh," she nodded her head. "Well that changes things, good bye then!" she crouched down again and looked like she was going to leave.

"Oh no, you don't!" I jumped just in time to grab her leg as she prepared to run at that unbelievable speed of hers. "Ahhhh!! Get off of me!" I grabbed even harder. Just then, the lock on the front door turned and the girl stopped moving. I heard a sharp intake of breath and suddenly, I was whizzing past the front door, up the spiraling stairs and then the next thing I knew, my bedroom door closed with a _slam_ as I heard the front door open.

"Allison, Amanda, I'm home." My dad called as the door slammed close again.

"Crips," the girl muttered as she paced my room soundlessly. "Go distract him." The girl ordered, "Then I'll try to explain everything." I must have looked doubtful because the girl rolled her eyes and said, "I won't leave, I promise." After I made her promise one more time, I crept down the stairs to meet my dad.

My father had his coat hanged and he was just sorting through the mail when I reached the bottom step. "Where's your mother?" he asked, not bothering to look up from the letter in his hands. I felt my throat choke up as memories flooded into me. "She uh," I hesitated, "she went to Grandma's to deliver something." He looked up now, "In this hour?" "Yeah, said it was something about her medications." He looked down again. Good one, Allison I congratulated myself. "I have some homework to do so." I had already turned around when Father said, "I'll order some pizza then. When you're done with homework, cone down and eat ok? I'll be in the lab." I nodded; he meant the office in the basement of course.

I crept up the stairs, unable to stop my adreline from pulsing through my veins. I hurried up to my room and closed the door firmly. The girl was sitting on the bed, looking at me expectantly. I sat down on my computer chair, facing her when I realized that on the mirror that hanged on my closet door, it was blank where her reflection ought to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Society 5:

The girl noticed my awed expression and followed my gaze to the closet. Understanding dawned in her eyes as she scanned the mirror.

"Sit down," she commanded. My knees buckled immediately. The girl took a deep breath began speaking in a conversation voice. "My name is Lukia and I am a death angel." She hesitated to watch my reaction. I merely gave a polite nod. "I, we actually, take 'lost souls' to wherever they need to go. We also protect living human soul from 'eaten' by Hollows, the black creature we encountered before."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes, much more." I nodded, wondering maybe I did hit my head on the way home from school.

"Umm, so what do we do next?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted the answer but the question slipped out before I could help it.

"We are going to Soul Society." My ears perked up

"Yes, Maureen was talking about the same place.

"Maureen? The girl from before?"

"Yes, she died in," Lukia closed her eyes, "in the early 20th century, around 1922 maybe? She was always afraid of going away so she stuck around for a while without seeking our help. When she found you, she decided to ask you to help her but…the Hollow came."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. "Who are the Hollows exactly?"

"They used to be human souls. After about a decade or hate or anger, they eventually lose their humanity and becomes, whatever they become." Lukia shrugged, "monster? Ghost? Zombie? Brainless-" She looked so happy coming up with names that I almost didn't want to interrupt her. "Umm…okay but what's going to happen to the souls that are eaten?" Lukia hesitated. "They become nothing. They disappear. I'm sorry you had to see that, but it's the balance of the world. We stop Hollows that harm souls but we can't stop them all." Lukia looked troubled, "Your Mother, though" she stopped again. I felt myself becoming tense, "I want to know, what happened to her?" Lukia sighed and began again, "When a soul is _digested,_" I flinched at that word choice, "they leave a smudge almost. When I got here, there was only one smudge, one for Maureen that is." She looked at me uncertainly, "Are you sure your Mother was home?" I faintly remember the scream. "I remember hearing her scream before-"

"Before what?"

Good question, I didn't know myself. Before I passed out? Or had something more important happened? I looked at Lukia, hoping that she won't think I'm crazy. "Before I passed out after coming down to see what was going on, I smelled cherry blossoms and I remember the Hollow screaming. Then I saw its white mask shattering and splash of blood by my feet. I'm almost positive someone else was there with me."

"But that person was gone when you woke up?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me Allison, did you just see Maureen after you passed out? Have you seen anything like it before?"

"No." Lukia looked troubled. "Only people with high spirit particles can become a Death Angel. From what I hear, it sounds like someone, or something, else gave you that power." She stared at the wall above my head. "I just don't know who you got the power from. When I sensed Maureen, I've been keeping tabs on her, I thought there was two Hollows fighting over her but when I arrived, I saw you and the Hollow, with Maureen's smudge behind you."

I digested that. I remember being airborne, seeing through a red glass, smelling fear as though it was a perfume I'd become addicted to. "What do we do now?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I can't repeat that to Father and besides, I need to know what happened to Mother."

Lukia thought silently "I suppose I'll have to take you to Soul Society with me."

"WHAT!!?? But I'm not dead!!"

"Not in that way. The base for Death Angles is located there."

"How do you know they can help me?"

"Because I'm from there! Besides, I have some good connections"

"What am I going to do there?"

"If it was up to me, I'll just assign you to a squad and train you as a substitute Death Angel. But first, we'll have to get there and with you smelling like a Hollow, no offence, you're going to attract them."

"What'll I tell Dad?"

Lukia looked at me and shrugged like it's no big deal, "Death Angles also work here in the real world, Allison. I'm sure someone will cover for us, _once_ we get there."

"Fine." I was still doubtful.

"How are we going to get there?"

"I have the key to the Gate of Worlds but we'll have to cross over Hollow's world. Meaning, that you are going to attract attention because you smell like one so we might not get there." Lukia was talking to herself now, brainstorming out loud. "If my brother can help me-"she stopped and for a moment, I thought I saw fear in them. "Or maybe I'll get a unit from the police force." All the while she's been talking; I felt a heavy silence beginning to form. "Damn!" Lukia's head shot up, looking at a spot where a black hole seemed to be forming.

"They're here already!" Lukia grabbed my arm wildly and moved her other one while chanting under her breath. Just as I regained my balance, I saw a dark shadow forming in from of Lukia. I looked up; the black hole was getting bigger and more evident. Before I could do anything, Lukia pulled me through and snapping my head in that direction, I was facing one of the most beautiful gates I've ever seen. It was tall and a brilliant red and the top was an arch, but it gave up magnificent shine. As I stood to admire it, it felt like a damp blanket was thrown on me on a hot day. I looked back and just as I imagined, a Hollow was staring back at me. Then just as suddenly, Lukia pulled me into darkness and my feet hit something much harder than my bedroom floor. I knew I was in trouble when I felt something cold slipping onto my face and the red tint everything seemed to give off.

**I'm sorry for the horrible description of the gate but I kind of forgot what it looked like and I'm not sure which episodes shows it…okay so I'm too lazy…but come on, I can make this part of my creativity, can't I? PLZZZZZZZ review and I'll write more 4 u! **


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Society6:

Just as I thought, Lukia yelled something and the grasp on the arm loosened. As I started falling backwards after her sudden release, just like before, everything turned back again. The cold felt like it was melting on my face and everything had the regular color now.

"Allison?" Lukia's voice sounded like question.

"I'm back." I said. I just realized that all the while, we've been running top speed through darkness and the strength was finally taking its toll. I took in a jagged breath and shouted, "Why are we running so fast?" Lukia looked back,

"It's not that fast really,"

"You know what I mean." I couldn't believe her laid back style

"There are Hollows right behind us."

"Really?" I looked back too but didn't see anything.

"How come I can't see any of them?" Lukia opened her mouth to answer me but just then I saw red glint of a Hollows' eyes. Make that 20 glints.

"Don't answer, please keep running." I interrupted.

"Although why we don't just eliminate them, I don't understand."

"We can't, if we kill many Hollows at the same time, Menos will appear. They are way bigger than Hollows and much, much harder to kill. I suppose you can say that many dying Hollows at one location calls a Meno" She spoke in between calm breath as though she ran like this everyday. As if she read my mind, she said, "This is basically how I travel everyday. I'm in charge of the California region so I pass through her a lot." She looked back and then at me, "Though not with that many Hollows wanting to make me meal, that is." I grinned apagogically and she grinned back. I was really starting to like her.

We continued running as fast as we can for a long time. My knees were shaking and my arm felt like there were needles stuck on it. As I took another painful breath, I felt Lukia chanting again. In this emptiness, I couldn't possibly see anything except the glow that reflected off a person. Lukia was chanting something in a low, serious voice that gave off a subtle vibration. Before I knew it, there was the same gate again. IT seemed like ages ago that I've seen it last. When we got under the gate, there was still darkness, as though it hadn't opened yet. Lukia and I both stopped short, our hands on our knees, trying to prevent from doubling over.

"Open it." I gasped,

"I can't-have-to-wait-"it startled me to see Lukia as tired as I was. We both snapped our head back at the same time to se the Hollows closing in on us. As the Hollows slowed down upon reaching us, the gate made a humming noise and blinding light shined from the middle, and then spreading to either side of the pillar. We both jumped back, and then our bodies were sucked into the light, the screams of Hollows echoed endlessly behind us.

later

I came to when I felt eyes on my face. As I slowly opened my eyes into the blinding light, I stared into many unrecognizable faces. Most of them wore the same black dress as Lukia but they each had a strong, distinguishable flavored scent. In my mouth, they clashed so much that they almost tasted bitter. My eyes started adjusting to the light and voices became clearer than a buzzing in the background.

"Where am I?" I asked in a mumbled voice.

"Welcome to Soul Society." Someone said behind me. I looked back into the face of a motherly lady who wore a black dress like everyone else's but she also wore a white shawl. She was comfortably pretty and her face awas ageless. I wouldn't be surprised if she was 36 or 63. Everyone backed off as she came into the room. I looked around. I felt like I was deep inside a mountain. The building had an isolated feeling to it and there were about 12 beds lined up against the wall of the room. This was probably the infirmary. I cringed after glancing around and seeing awestruck faces looking at me too. My breath finally slowed down to normal and the lady had already walked ever so gracefully to my side.

"Rest well, my dear. I'm Captain Aisha of squad 10." She saw my confused face. "Lukia didn't explain you the status here?" I shook my head. "Well then, I'm sure the Captain you are assigned to can help you with that." A commotion began at the door as all other Death Angles moved out of the way. Even before that person came in; his presence was very evident in the silent air. Captain Aisha straightened up. "Then again, I suppose I may be wrong." She said quietly to me.

"Where is she?" the voice was quiet and I couldn't have imagined the amount of violence mentioned in his tone alone. His voice was like velvet, but sharp as a knife and he spaced his words clearly and slowly, making me feel inferior and simple minded. I felt his strong spirit particle leaking out of him and the smell of cherry blossom seemed to fill the air, making my feel light headed and drunk. I didn't dare look in the direction of his voice.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as the room became so quiet, I couldn't have guessed there were so many people within this room…had I not the taste in my mouth of course. I closed my eyes, hoping that he, whoever it was, wasn't talking about me. No one moved, and I could tell that the new comer wasn't so pleased. "Well?"

Captain Aisha spoke up, "I'm sorry Captain, but I will not have you come in here and interrupt the resting patients."

"Where is she?" his voice was gentler but had the opposite effect of what gentler voice usually does.

"I don't know who you are speaking about. You are talking about 51 of human population when you specifies 'she'"

"Lukia." His answer caught me off guard. I was so sure he had been here or me, what had Lukia done that angered him? I continued playing the sick and sleeping patient.

"She is resting. As you know, she just came back from a mission."

There was a brief silence and then, "When she is better, send her home. I want her home before tomorrow evening." Captain Aisha's voice lost some of its gentleness, "even if she is not well enough to travel?"

"Even if that." I felt air sucked into everyone's lungs and couldn't stop the laughter that came out of me. It was merely a giggle, a breathless, soundless one at that, but I felt that one gaze on me. I cursed myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Society 7:

"What do we have here?" his tone wasn't curious or interested at that, it was merely bored and after thought kind of question. Silence came to the room again. I thought it was fear before I realized that no one actually knew who I was. I sighed softly and sat up, tucking the blanket under my chin. Having sat up, this was the first time I had a good view of the room and have to say I was blown away. The walls were a chalky brown colored and there were huge over-sized windows that lined one whole wall, across from me. The windows were pasted with whitish clear see through paper that had the view of a small wooden open hall way and the beautiful view of an indoor courtyard garden. I kept my mind on the problem but couldn't help looking at the beautiful view out of the windows. I also couldn't ignore the injured people lying on beds like mine. Broken arm, leg, ribs or all of them, there were so many injured people all sleeping peacefully next to me.

"Who me?" I asked cheerfully, it was dumb, I know, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to buy time and think of something to say.

I pretended to be stretching as I turned to look at the man. My jaws dropped but I recovered quickly. Contrary to my imagination, the man that stood in front of me was only a couple years older than me, at the most 20. His long raven hair was silky and it ran down his back. His eyes were as dark as his eyes but they glowed slightly. He had a long sensitive face and delicate features. He wore black but like Captain Aisha, he also wore a white shawl and a white hair ornament looking thing at his temple. Behind his inhumanly handsome face, his expression was one of that disgust and contempt. He stood tall and straight and had a majestic air about him. No wonder people stood away from him, he was probably a Captain too.

His eyes slightly narrowed and his chin raised an inch. He looked down on me, I was sitting on the bed, and it looked like he was looking through his nose.

"What are you?" he spoke softly and clearly and yet it came out like an accusation.

I sagged against the headboard, "I don't know." I answered honestly.

He looked at Captain Aisha, "What do you plan to do with this girl once she's healed?" Captain Aisha didn't miss a beat, "We've already brought her up to the central room and they are deciding as we speak." His gaze came back to me. "Really." his voice was deathly toneless. He turned around and walked carefully out of the room. After a while, the smell of cherry blossom disappeared and conversation began around me. Death Angles wearing black dresses began leaving simultaneously as others began reassembling into crowds again. Like me, Captain Aisha stared at where a certain person disappeared.

"Who is he?" I asked, my voice distant. It seemed to have awakened Captain Aisha from something

"He is Captain Kuchi of squad 6." She hesitated, "in an even that you will be allowed to train here, more than likely, he will be your Captain." Captain Aisha locked eyes wit me. "But before that, under my care, you will rest here." I nodded, looking away from her penetrating gaze. "By the way, how's Lukia?" I felt guilty for some reason. Is she really badly hurt?

"She's doing very well, after coming in thought the Gate like that, I'm surprised she can still run but knowing her, she's probably training now." She sighed, "I just hope that she'll be okay after tomorrow night." A horrible image came to my mind. "Captain Kuch won't do anything too her, will he?" she looked at me and smiled, "nothing like that. They are sibling; even Captain Kuch won't do that." _Even?_ I sincerely hoped that I won't be recruited into his squad.

As if she read my mind, she laughed and said, "He's somewhat subtler to his squad though." She looked at the door again, "Speaking of which, the results should arrive soon."

I looked down at my hands clasped tightly together. "Captain Aisha, what am I?" I asked, my voice sounded sad even to me.

"I'm not sure, honey." She looked at me for a long time. "At first glance, you seem like a Hollow but your presence has some Death Angle as well. If I didn't know better, I would've said both but, that's just never happened before." She looked at me almost regretfully, "It's just that you came up at the wrong time. One of the Captains just disappeared yesterday." She hesitated, "Captain Kuch's step-father."

"Was that the reason of his hostility?"

"Well no, he's been always like that. But he might have a little grudge against you. Showing up right after his father's disappearance. Even if he didn't like him much."

"They didn't get along?"

"Captain Kuch never liked his step father. In fact he disapproved of his mother remarrying."

"Was he close with his real father?"

"Funny you ask, no, I don't think he even knows his real father."

"Really?" Maybe that's why he has that expression on his face.

Captain Aisha stood there and stared out the transparent windows. I sighed and closed my eyes, I never felt this dependant on anyone in my life. I vowed to myself, after I save my mother, I was going to leave here and forget about everything. In order to save her though, I'll have to get strong. I knew that Captain Kuch had my vote for the strongest and toughest one, but will he agree to teach me? If I was assigned to his squad, I'll learn as much as possible. Captain Kuch was just a dude sulking from family issues. I could take him on. That was my wishful thinking until a Death Angle with a white sash around her arm walked into the room looking bored and uninterested.

"They decided to let her stay, 'am." Captain Aisha smiled, "and I suppose she will be under Captain Kuch's squad?" the girl almost glared at me, "Yes, and she is ordered to have private tutorials from him also." Light came back into her voice, "They said until she can control her powers, she has to stay here." I hoped that my horror wasn't obvious on my face.


End file.
